SCP - 1747 (AL)
by vRetroKarma
Summary: Site-## was considered, in SCP terms, a normal research center focusing on a varying amount of Safe and Euclid class objects and only containing a Keter, considered more 'Safe' to the more uncontrollable Keter's in Site-## and ##. Doctor May admits her job is starting to get boring. So when a new SCP magically appears from thin air, she jumps at the opportunity. What a mistake...


_**What you are about to read is series of files that originated from Site-## before it {REDACTED}. To this day, the Council has deemed Site-## {REDACTED} and {REDACTED} and Staff are advised to never, ever, under any circumstance, near Site-##, less they have a death-wish.**_

_**In these files, you are going to find out yourself, what has happened to Site-##.**_

* * *

**SCP - 1747**

**Object Class - ? **

**Further testing required.**

**Day - 1**

**Report 1...Begin**

**General Appearance: SCP - 1747 appears to look like a woman in her early twenties and is roughly around 140 Cm tall. It wears a Nazi Germany inspired uniform resembling something a soldier would wear during the World War 2 Era but with a more unprofessional look and, "**_alot more skin_" **as Doctor May quotes. Along with unnatural **_**silver**_ **hair, it has head implants that are visible and poke out horizontally roughly 10 cm. They wrap around the temporal bone and are considered embedded in its skull. Any attempt to draw Blood Samples from it were aborted as no-matter how strong of a needle was used, it would refuse to pierce the surface of SCP - 1747's skin. Skipping leggings since SCP - 1747 essentially has none, for footwear, it wears high-heels made from a unknown type of metal with rudders, ones you would see on boats, covering the soles and Achilles heel of SCP - 1747. Its clothes exposes more cleavage than needed and as Doctor May quotes: "**_Seems like 1747 was trying to please someone…" **who it was trying to seduce, is still a mystery. **_

**Containment: Attempts to contain SCP - 1747 required Staff to move it to a more closed environment. But in the end, no amount of strength managed to move SCP - 1747 and is still laying in the same spot when first found and in the same orientation. Not because SCP - 1747 resisted, but rather because it was impossible to do so as it weighed an existential amount of weight. And worst thing yet, **_**it was sleeping**_ **and still hasn't woken up since the delivery of this report. Construction equipment were called in to lift SCP - 1747 out of the area but the machinery failed, being overworked with too much weight. Doctor May from Site-## has offered to overlook SCP - 1747.**

* * *

**Awaiting approval from the Council...**

**_UPDATE_**

**Doctor May with Clearance Level 04 has been granted Approval to oversee SCP - 1747 actions and is free to run tests on it.**

**We expect good results, Doctor.**

* * *

**Origin: Origin is still a mystery to date as SCP- 1747 was found lying chest-up, sleeping, on the staircase leading to the entrance of Site-## by Agent ##. Any attempts to extract video footage prior to the appearance of SCP - 1747 have been found to either be **_**Corrupted **_**or **_**Destroyed **_**by outside means. When confronted about the matter, the Security Team, altogether, seemed to display amnesiac behaviors of the day SCP - 1747 arrived. They have all been appointed dates to be checked up by psychiatric professionals and are on paid-leave until properly checked out.**

**Aftershock: All staff from the ## side of Site-## have been evacuated along with coordinated transfers of all Safe and Euclid class objects due to SCP - 1747's unknown set of morals. The ## side of the Site is now merely a ghost sector and is maintained by a skeleton crew.**

**Containment procedures: There is nothing we can do at the very moment but wait. Site-## does not house any useful artifacts, creatures, or objects to help in this situation. SCP - 1747 is to be overlooked and guarded by 2 armed Guards and are to be posted by the entrance in front of SCP - 1747 until further say by the Council. If SCP - 1747 does not wake in the upcoming month, the Council is to provide funds to Site-## to build an extra building **_**around **_**it to act as its enclosure.**

**Addendum: SCP - 1747 was found on ##/5/##96 and appeared to be sleeping. Any attempt to wake SCP - 1747 all came out negative as it wouldn't even move, even when pushed with the strength of all the Staff combined, it would still not wake or move. Doctor May is currently thinking of ways to move SCP - 1747 deeper into the Site for further examination, if it does not wake up in that time.**

**E. Addendum 1: SCP - 1747 wasn't given a designation number at first as personnel first believed a civilian somehow found the Site, walked past all the security, then merely passed out on the stairs, just steps away from the entrance. When Staff realized that this was **_**not **_**a normal Human women, they quickly gave it a designation number and is now under the care of Site-## and oversaw by Doctor May.**

_**In the event that SCP - 1747 **__**does**_ _**awake in the coming days, report to the nearest researcher with clearance level 04 or Doctor May directly. Do **__**not**_ _**attempt containment without proper supervision and equipment.**_

**End of report**

* * *

_**A/N: I'm so sorry, I had to do it. The other night I was looking into this game while playing AL on my phone. This fucking fic idea struck me so fast and so hard I literally couldn't wait a full day to make this. Will I continue this? I dunno. Maybe. Maybe not. But you can probably already guess who 1747 is, huh? ;)**_

_**Well, I'll just leave this floating about and see how people react to it. Peace 3.**_


End file.
